Buffy the Vampire Slayer Again?
by FantasyChick
Summary: A Buffy coming back from the dead with a twist story set after the Gift. SORRY ALL MY FICS ARE STOPPED. IF ANYONE WISHES TO TAKE OVER ANY THEM LET ME KNOW I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LET THEM.
1. A New Beginning

Title: Buffy the Vampire Slayer . . . Again?

Warnings: Some characters in this fic may be in same sex relationships. If this offends you then don't bloody read it.

Summary: A Buffy coming back from the dead with a twist story set after the Gift.

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to me and some don't. Let's not quibble over it shall we.

Comments/Feedback: Send it! Please pretty please!

# indicates telepathy, mind speak #

indicates personal thoughts

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

BUFFY ANN SUMMERS

1981 - 2000

SHE SAVED THE WORLD

A LOT

* * *

"Buffy, it's time to get up sweetheart." 

"Don't wanna,' the small blonde muttered snuggling deeper into her doona.

"Come on sleepy head' the melodious voice laughed you don't want to be late for you're first day of school now do you?"

It took a few moments for her to recognise whose voice was speaking and what she was saying to sink in. Buffy sat up in shock and found her self staring into a face she thought she would never see again.

"Mum?' she asked shakily.

"What is it Buffy?' Joyce asked in concern, eyes worried.

"It ... it ...can't be . . . you can't be . . . you're dead!" she managed to get out before bursting into tears and throwing her self into the older woman's arms.

Joyce gathered Buffy onto her arms swaying back and forth while rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm here Buffy. Shush, Sweetheart I'm here and I can assure you that I am very much alive. It was just a nightmare sweetheart. I'm here." Joyce spoke soothingly and comfortingly.

After a few more moments in her mother's arms Buffy's slayer instincts kicked in and she started noticing odd things about her whereabouts and other oddities of her situation, the strangest thing was Joyce Summers being alive.

The next curiosity to sink in was her surroundings. She was in her old room in LA. It was decorated like it was when she was just a little girl. Nervously she looked down at her self, afraid of what she would see; she was a little girl again!

Bloody ell, I've gone back in time. How the hell did this happen? Oh well I might as well enjoy being back with my mother for the moment before finding out just what the heck is going on.

Noticing how much her daughter had calmed down Joyce picked her up and took her to the bathroom wiping the tear streaks of the tiny cheeks.

"Are you ok now?' she asked.

Buffy nodded happily, eyes sparkling with glee.

"Alright then missy lets get you ready for your first day of school shall we?"

Buffy's eyes widened surprise while she rapidly flicked back through her memories searching for how she had reacted to her first day of school. Thank god I've gotten so good at hiding my real thoughts and emotions. Blue eyes suddenly flashed with excitement and she started jumping up and down full of energy before dragging a laughing mother behind her to her room.

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

_1987_

_Dear Journal,_

_In all of the years I have been writing in journals this has to be about the strangest thing I have ever written about, even stranger than all that happened when I was called as a slayer and lived in Sunny'ell. I seem to have been sent back in time about 13 years, right back to my very first day at school! It was so strange trying to act the way I did back then…now! This is so confusing and somewhat scary. The best thing about this dilemma is that I've been able to be with my mom again. I've missed her so much. It felt so good to just be able to hug her again._

_I don't whether this going back in time was meant to be an accident, but I'm counting it as a blessing. Especially since I still have me slayer essence and I also remember what happened to bring me here in the first place. _

_The fighting against Glory, _

_Dawn being captured, _

_Dawn crying and bleeding from the top of the tower, _

_Stopping Dawn from jumping from the tower, _

_remembering Spikes words "It's in all in the blood, it's always about the blood",_

_running towards the portal, _

_saying goodbye to Dawn, _

_sending as much love as possible through my link to Spike, _

_feeling his love returned,_

_feeling his panic when he realised what I was doing, _

_feeling his hold on me tightening,_

_then darkness. . .

* * *

_

Buffy put down the pen and struggled not to cry, lying back down on her bed she let her mind drift over the days events. 

# Buffy? # A tentative English voice asked.

Buffy sat up with a start.

# Spike? # Buffy thought back incredulously.

# Bloody 'ell. #

# What the heck? # There was a stunned silence as they each contemplated their situation.

#Spike! Where are you? #

# Prague, # his voice was laced with pain # I . . . I . . . I just arrived in time to … to see Dru die. # Buffy instinctively sent waves of comfort to him and waited patiently for him to calm down. A few minutes passed by before she felt him begin to relax.

# Spike, why don't you come to LA? It's where I am at the moment. #

# LA? You're not in your . . . #

# Yes I'm in the body of my 5 year old self. #

# That must be interesting. # She could hear the smirking laughter in his tone of voice.

# Laugh all you want bleached brains but I still have my slayer speed and strength and I can still kick your ass. #

# You still have your slayer essence? # He asks concerned.

# That's another reason why I need you here, Mum and Dad are going to be in even more danger when demons start to sense where I am. #

# I'll be there as soon as possible . . . Wait Joyce is alive? #

# Yep. #

# I'll be there in twice the time then. #

"Buffy sweetie, it's time to go to bed. "

"Okay Mum," Buffy called back, grabbing the notebook she had been writing in she hid it behind her dresser then jumped into her bed.

A few moments later Joyce came in and tucked her in, "goodnight sweetie" she kissed Buffy then turned out the light "sweet dreams" she left.

"G'night mommy."

# Spike . . . ? #

# Yeah pet? #

# Please get here as fast as you can, I don't want to loose my mother again. #

# Of course Luv. #

# Thank you . . . Good night, Spike. #

# Goodnight Luv. #

* * *

Buffy had been in this timeline for a fortnight now and had been in constant contact with Spike those past two weeks, comforting each other in the situations they found themselves in, Spike losing Dru, Buffy being around her mother again. 

She had felt him drawing nearer through there link.

Buffy was sitting under a large oak tree in the play ground eating her lunch, when a tingling alerted her to a familiar presence nearby and coming closer.

# Spike? #

# 'Ello luv. #

# And where have you been mister? #

# Collecting a certain item from Sunnyhell that is currently allowing me to move in the sunlight. #

# Gem of Amara? #

# Yep. I thought that if I was going to help Joyce then I'd better be able to move around during the day. #

Buffy got up and moved quickly over to the fence. Further down the footpath she could see the familiar figure dressed as usual in his black leather duster, bleached blonde hair glinting in the sunlight.

# I have got to get me one of those dusters one of these days. # Buffy admired.

# Good luck with that, I got this one about 50 years ago. #

# I'll just have to steal yours now won't I. # She said cheekily.

Spike finally reached the spot where she was standing and smirked at her tiny figure.

"Don't think so shrimp."

"As my mum used to and still does say, good things come in small packages."

"And occasionally shrews."

"Who you calling a shrew bleached brains."

"Now, now slayer settle down, wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we." Spike stepped back in a classic I surrender pose.

Taking a deep breath Buffy took control of her feelings once more and grinned, 'Well, well, big bad Spike a.k.a William the Bloody backing away from little bitty me."

Before he could reply someone called out distracting them. They turned around to look and saw, walking hurriedly crossing the school yard, was a primly dressed matronly woman known as Mrs. Anderson. She was looking at Spike with a disgusted look on her face.

"Excuse me young man but what is your business here?"

Spike smiled charmingly and bowed speaking in his best proper English accent. "How do you do Ma'am, my name is William Campbell the Third, and I was just asking this young lady where I could find a teacher."

The old battle axe, blushed a small smile flickering on to her face. "Good after Mr. Campbell, I'm Ida Anderson a teacher here how can I help you?"

"Mrs . . . surely not!" Spike laid the charm on thickly.

Mrs. Anderson giggled, and Buffy rolled her eyes at the exchange.

# Could this be any more sickening."

"Mrs. Anderson, may I go play now."

Her teacher looked down at her surprised, having forgotten her presence.

"Yes Buffy you can go."

"Thank you."

# Jealous slayer. #

# Not on your unlife. #

Buffy ran back across the yard, leaving Spike to deal with the dragon lady.

# Talk to you later Spike, if the dragon Lady hasn't eaten you. #

# Ha Bloody Ha Slayer, # he sounded a little queasy at the thought # where do you live? #

# Five blocks east, 35 Stansbury Ave. #

* * *

That night, after having been put to bed by her mother, Buffy sat next to her open window waiting. 

Sure enough 10 minutes later Spikes pale features appeared in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed missy,' he asks with a mock frown of disapproval.

"Ahh,' she groans moving back a ways from the window 'my slayer instincts refuse to let me sleep normal 5 year old hours. I just keep having the urge to go out and stake something."

"Can I come in?"

"What?' she asks surprised then realisation sets in 'Oh sorry I completely forgot about that. Come on in Spike."

With the barrier no longer blocking him he easily jumped into her bedroom, landing on her bed making it squeak a little.

"Shssss, you have to be quiet, I don't want you to get in trouble with Mum just yet."

Remembering the time Joyce hit him with the axe Spike winced in agreement rubbing the back of his head. "That's for sure' he muttered.

They sat there for a moment in total silence staring each other. And then as if triggered by some unseen button Buffy jumped into Spikes welcoming arms and they held onto each other as if they were each others lifelines.

Buffy stirred as her face rubbing against an unfamiliar coolness. The first twittering of birds sounded and she awoke fully feeling refreshed and strangely happy for the first time in years. Looking down at her 'mattress' she understood why.

At some point during the night Spike had moved them both until he was lying down with Buffy still in his arms. Buffy nestled back into his arms and Spike still asleep automatically wrapped his arms back around her making her smile.

Last night they had spent a couple of hours talking and had decided on what to do.

* * *


	2. Introducing Tara and Kendra

Secretly over the next few years Spike helped Buffy train. And having discovered Spikes secret passion for literature, he also taught her every language he knew from French to Latin to ancient Egyptian and several in between. He also taught her about every demon he had heard, seen, fought against and fought with over the years.

They collected every book imaginable about demons, vampires and the occult that they could get their hands on.

They found a witch who was willing to teach them witchcraft and although they never become quite adept magic users, they could still do some small spells.

Spike had gotten a job at a demon Karaoke bar and invested most of his earnings which gained a great deal of interest making him very wealthy very quickly. He brought a place in L.A. and another in Sunnydale for when they eventually got there.

Finally by 1993 they got word through the magical community that a big bad known as Lothos was in town.

Buffy who was still pissed off at him for the death of her first watcher Merrick in her original timeline, dealt the pompous arrogant vampire a swift and painful death along with his idiotic minions.

During the next two years, Buffy and Spike were kept busy killing a multitude of evil demons and stopping evil doings.

Until one night Buffy was stalking through the streets of L.A still angry from an argument she had had with the beached blonde vampire.

It was rare that they fought seriously anymore but every now and then something would come up and it could take days before they spoke again, depending on the argument.

In this case they had a fight over something completely stupid. Buffy wants to dye her hair but Spike doesn't want her too.

Hearing a noise over to her left coming from an alleyway two blocks down she hurries over and sees a group of guys about to rape a teenage girl. Buffy thinking only of saving the girl jumps in and starts fighting the gang members.

Punch, punch, duck, punch, kick, spin kick, upper cut; deflect baseball bat, duck, kick, BANG!

The sound of the gun firing echoed loudly in the ensuring silence and everyone stared in alarm at the quickly spreading red stain that was covering Buffy white tank top. The sound of sirens blaring awoke everyone from their daze and the gang members ran off. The girl, who had been their original victim, quickly made her way to where her saviour lay and recited a quick spell to slow the damage the bullet inflicted down.

Buffy blinked several times until her helper's face came into focus. "Thank you Tara, blessed be" she murmured straining to stay awake.

Tara looked down on the small blonde in shock.

How did she know my name?

She didn't have long to ponder that thought though because the police arrived and then Tara and her rescuer were rushed to the nearest available hospital.

After answering the policemen's questions she waited in one of those horribly uncomfortable waiting room chairs, she had to find out how that girl knew her!

Half an hour later a doctor came out of one of the rooms, pulling his hygienic mask off and looking around waiting room. Tara walked over to ask him some questions but before she could begin a bleached blonde man burst through the front entrance and practically slid over towards them in his hurry.

"Buffy Summers?" he asked the Doc.

"And you are?"

"A very concerned friend" Spike almost growled at the look of condemnation the Surgeon was giving him. The glare he gave in return quickly changed the other mans mind.

He gulped before he spoke, the danger the blonde was exuding making him extremely nervous, 'She's alright, the bullet nicked her lungs and she had stopped breathing for a short time but we quickly revived her."

"Is there any lasting damage?"

"No, not permanent damage, she will have to stay here for observation while we monitor her to make sure of course and will have to take it easy for the following weeks afterwards."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor was about to say no when the blonde growled and he could've sworn he saw his eyes flash yellow. Spooked he just nodded and pointed down one of the corridors. "Down there, 5 doors to the right."

Before Spike could rush away a tentative voice caught his attention.

"E . . . ex . . . excuse me sir but may I join you?" Spikes paused for a moment, his eyes flashed in recognition and he gave a small smirk, 'sure luv' he gave a small bow then held his arm out to her in an old fashioned way, 'while you're at it maybe you would be so kind as to inform me of the recent circumstances which brings you here."

Tara blinked in surprise and couldn't help but let out a stunned giggle at the strangers contradictory nature. She took his arm and she told him what had happened and then she asked him if he knew how the girl 'Buffy' knew her.

"It's quite simple Luv, you see we happen to have met in a previous existence."

"Wha? .. What? ... How could that be possible?"

"Yer still a witch ain't you?"

"Y . ye . yes, yes I am."

"Well me and Blondie in there' he gestured into the slayers room, 'were fighting a big bad with some others when we defeated it. Unfortunately the big bad had been opening a portal to other dimensions at the time so when we defeated her we both got sucked into the portal and into the bodies we had in this dimension' he sighs 'and here we have been for the last 10 yrs."

Tara was trying to say something when a voice called out startling both of them.

"Hey guys don't look so gloomy." Buffy was sitting up in the hospital bed looking only slightly pale and a little shaky.

Spike moved quickly to her side and held her gently. Buffy leaned back against him and sighed contentedly.

"Hey Luv' he spoke softly 'Just what were you thinking going against gang members like that?"

"That if I didn't do something, someone who I knew would become a great friend one day would've gotten seriously hurt." She replied in a sharp caustic tone.

Spike sighed defeated, he wasn't really angry just afraid. "Buffy Luv the doc said you stopped breathing for a little bit, that the bullet had nicked your lungs. You're not invincible and it worries me when these things happen to you."

"I know Spike and I promise that from now on that I'll be more careful . . . wait did you just say I had stopped breathing?"

"Yeh, the Doc said they revived you quickly but . . . Oh no not again."

"FUCK" both cursed in unison, frowning.

"Um excuse me?' Tara almost whispered gaining both their attentions.

Tara stared stunned, out of the hospital room window, deep in thought. The world had certainly changed a lot in the last 48 hours. And the reason for those changes, a petite blonde called Buffy and a British bad boy named Spike. At first she hadn't believed them, but then they told her of the things they couldn't, shouldn't have know about her. Such as her family problems.

And now she had a choice to make. Stay here with her Aunt Mallory (her mum's sister and Wicca) as she had for the last week and help fight the forces of darkness with Buffy and Spike or go back to her, as Buffy called them, 'fucked up family' and get treated horribly.

With her Mother dead she really had no one left besides her Aunt who actually cared for her and whom she felt any affection for. At least with at her Aunt Mallory's she would be able to practice her craft with out fear of punishment and Mallory had offered. Her father would try to stop her. So would her brothers. Buffy and Spike had promised to kick there butts if they tried anything. She had no friends at her fathers. She had Buffy and Spike here.

Tara came to a decision. Feeling as though a great weight had lifted of her shoulders she turned to Buffy with a small smile and said "I'll stay."

Buffy smiled and held out her arms to the Wicca, which Tara willingly went into and gave her a large hug.

Buffy and Tara both dressed in sweats and tank tops were standing barefooted in a small studio/gym. Buffy was teaching Tara some self defence against demons and the small blonde Wicca was learning quickly. Over the last 3 months, Tara and Buffy had worked together to create a routine which they would do every second day where they would meditate then do Tai Chi and then some Kendo followed by a nice relaxing swim in the pool. They would then have lunch and after that do research on the various demons that roamed the world. Because Joyce and Hank were on another of their last minute trying to save their marriage trips, Buffy had been staying at Spikes house with Tara for company. Tara had blossomed, over the last three months she had been living with her Aunt Mallory. She was more confident from the constant self- defence lessons, Buffy and Spike had been teaching her, and was happily continuing her studies of Wicca from her Aunts coven.

"Now just move your left hand a couple of inches to the left and you should feel more comfortable holding the staff." Buffy instructed holding her own staff in a similar way. Tara did as suggested and found that it was less of a strain on her hands and wrists.

Before they could go any further they were interrupted by a loud bang and someone swearing there heads of. A few moments later Spike stormed into the room and began beating up the punching bag with vigour. The two girls shared looks of concern and Buffy quietly sent soothing currents through her connection to the blonde vampire.

"Spike? Baby, what's wrong?"

He stopped and stared blankly for a moment for replying.

"That bloody wanker Zabuto, Kendra's watcher, has been ignoring the warnings we've been sending. The vamps are really gunning for her and she isn't handling it too well."

"Did anyone get hurt?' the slayer asked worriedly.

"No luv, but it was a bloody close call."

Buffy sighed with relief and leant unconsciously in her mate, 'that settles it, I'm just going to have to find away to move to sunny hell."

She thinks hard for a moment and Spike, seeing the sudden naughty gleam in her eye shivers with excitement.

"Spike."

"Buffy?"

"How would you like to take a little road trip?"

"Oh?"

"Somewhere to . . . oh I don't know maybe . . . cause some mischief?"

"And this place you have in mind?"

"I have a sudden yen to see the old haunts."

Kendra limped warily through the dimly lit alley; hands clutching a stake close by. She'd been in this foreign country for almost 3 months now and was starting to feel a strange sense of home sickness. The recent spurt of vampire attacks had almost doubled since she'd entered this strange land of Californian inhabitants and it was getting harder and harder to get through a night without being injured and almost killed.

Sighing softly she stopped suddenly, muscles taught and she sensed the evil beings nearby.

With the quick reflexes of her calling she pulled another stake out, turned swiftly and plunged it into the vamp that had tried sneaking up on her.

As if his sudden demise was a signal, she was suddenly attacked from all sides by at least 12 of them.

Letting her instincts take over she fought with all she could, until she was held by 7 of the beasts and a blonde female vamp dressed in a catholic school girl uniform was standing in front of her smirking.

"Well look what we have here a slayer."

"Who are you?" Kendra demanded.

"Darla,' she said then added 'and you slayer are dead." With that Kendra felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, then everything faded away.

"Take her to the master,' she growled at her minions 'the Master will be pleased with this offering."

Before they could do anything of the sought an arrow came whizzing out of no where and struck the blonde through the heart, dusting her.

Suddenly fearful, the vamps dropped the unconscious slayer who landed with a soft thump, and peered into the shadows searching for the mysterious assailant.

Three more bolts came out from three different directions dusting another three.

The remaining two made a run for it but stopped in surprise as they saw the entrance blocked by a petite blonde standing nonchalantly and casually twirling a stake in her right hand, left hand resting at her waist.

"Now, now boys,' she spoke grinning evilly and shaking her head in mock sorrow, 'you're not planning on leaving the party so soon are you?"

The duo charged her and she threw a stake into one dusting it before pulling out another and started fighting the remaining vamp. When she had it lying on the ground with one broken leg, a broken arm and damaged privates from when she ball kicked him, he stared up at her fearfully.

"Who are you?' he stuttered.

"I'm Buffy . . . the Vampire Slayer."

With those final words she staked it.

Turning back around she rushed over to where Tara and Spike were kneeling beside the other slayer.

Tara examined the unconscious slayer, chanting a quick spell that allowed her to see all of the wounds.

"We can deal with these ourselves,' she informs a worried Buffy as she arrives.

Buffy nods in agreement, then leans down and scoops the taller slayer into her arms with ease. With Spike and Tara flanking her they made their way to Spike's sunny hell residence.

In a dark cavern under ground an ancient cloven vampire sat up in shock as he felt his childes death.

Kendra awoke with a start, instinctively lying still as her enhanced senses scanned the area around her for danger.

Feeling nothing harmful near, she opened her eyes and peered around the unfamiliar room. The walls were painted a little darker then baby blue. Royal blue cupboards and curtains added an interesting contrast as the light from one of the lamps lit the room dimly.

Shifting slightly she winced as a pain shot through her leg. Throwing the covers off of her she inspected herself thoroughly finding her ribs and left ankle wrapped in bandages.

Cringing, she stiffly got out of the bed so as not to disturb her wounds more than necessarily and wrapped a robe from the end of the bed around her before carefully moving out the room to find her mysterious host.

She paused at the doorway and hearing noise from one end of the hallway, she uses the wall as support she made her way down the hall towards it.

Looking in the gym, she was surprised to see a short blonde teaching a slightly taller blonde how to use a staff.

After watching them for a moment she cleared her throat. Two heads snapped up at smiled at her. Tara handed Buffy her staff then ran over to her asking how she felt if anything hurt, as she gently led the wounded slayer to a nearby seat.

"Tara, relax,' Buffy ordered smiling gently, 'take a few deep breaths." She faced Kendra. "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers and my slightly hyperactive friend here is Tara Maclay,' the shorter blonde introduced them.

"Hello, I'm Kendra McPherson."

"Pleased to meet you Kendra,' Tara spoke shyly.

"Could you please tell me how I come to be here and why am I here? Where is here?"

"We will, but first would you like to change into some clothes?"

Kendra nodded, blushing slightly as she remembered her state of undress.

Tara helped her up 'come on, we can probably find something of mine to fit you,' she said as she dragged the poor slayer out of the door with her.

"Bring her back in one peace please,' Buffy called after them 'we'll meet in the kitchen,' she added.

Twenty minutes later, Kendra was led into the Lounge room, having refreshed and redressed herself. She sat in one of the big plush armchairs the filled the room and glanced inquisitively at the Buffy and Tara her were sitting in the other two armchairs.

"Did your watcher ever tell you about the slayer who was called before you?"

"No, from what I remember none of the watcher's could find her."

"That's because she didn't want to be found." Buffy than went on to explain what had happened to her.

Kendra just stared at her stunned as she contemplated the almost unbelievable story that she's just been told. She knew that her watcher, Mr Zabuto, would tell her not to believe Buffy, but her slayer instincts were telling her to trust her and the cheerful Tara.

Seeing this, Buffy adds 'Kendra, I know that all of this seems like some big elaborate fantasy, and I know that if someone had told me this I would probably be calling the guys with funny white suits to pick that person up, but I'm not lying! On my oath as a slayer who has sworn to protect this world from the impending darkness, and by the all merciful god that watches over all of us, I swear that what we have told you is the truth."

Tara nodded enthusiastically, next to her friend and added, 'yep, by the power of my patron goddess Hecate, I also swear that I have told you the truth." The blonde Wicca glowed slightly for a moment at this as testament to her goddess's agreement.

Kendra was awed by the sudden strength which radiated of the pair. She stood up, wobbly, and gave a bow, 'I thank you for all the help that you have given me."

Tara smiled cheerfully as she skipped over to the injured girl and gave her a hug, 'that's alright Ms. Kendra."

Over the girls shoulder, Buffy and Kendra shared looks of mutual respect.

The toning of an old fashioned clock announcing 10:00am, startled Kendra and she suddenly remembered that she hadn't gotten in touch with Mr. Zabuto to report her patrol.

"Buffy, I have to get going; Mr. Zabuto is most assuredly worried after I didn't come back last night."

"Sure, just let me get my keys and jacket and I'll give you a lift to your watcher's place; Tara, when Spike gets back, can you tell him I'll be at Kendra's."

"Alright Buffy."

They walked up the path with caution, Kendra leaning faintly on Buffy for support. When they reached the house Buffy knocked on the front door.

After a moments wait they could hear someone moving inside and then standing in the doorway was the one and only Sam Zabuto.

"Where have you been Miss. McPherson, and why didn't you have the decency to come home instead of staying out all night doing god knows what."

Buffy grew angered at the condescending tone the watcher used and before Kendra could reply she grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him up against the wall.

"Now listen here, Mr I've got a stick so big up my arse I can barely walk straight, just who the hell do you think you are? Is your head so far up your arse that you couldn't see that 'your slayer' is injured and would have been dead if my companions and I hadn't come along in the nick of time? You . . ."

"Miss. McPherson,' the watcher gasped indignantly 'just what have you been telling people,' he was stopped by a slap to his face.

"Kendra hasn't told me anything you snob, I already knew who she was and before you go and start thinking that I'm some sort of demon, think again."

"Who are you?" he demands.

"I, Mr. Tight Arse, am Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer."

"That's . . . That's impossible . . . there's never been more than one slayer . . . the only way you could be a slayer is if another had died."

"Buffy, can you please continue this inside; we are beginning to gain attention."

"Sure,' Buffy says releasing him; she then grabs him by the arm and throws him inside before holding her arm out to Kendra so she could escort her inside, 'Shall we."

"Thank you."

Once everyone was inside and settled, Sam glared at both girls.

"What is going on?" he demands, confused.

Buffy glares back but explains, 'Just before my 15th Birthday I was called as a slayer. For six months I and an associate dealt with the various demons and vampires that reside in L.A. About 3 months ago as I was patrolling through a bad neighbourhood I heard a ruckus and when I investigated, I found a girl about to be sexually assaulted by a gang. I stepped in and protected her, but some time during the fight a gang member pulled a gun out and shot me. I went to the hospital and while the doctor's were working on me, my heart stopped for a few minutes. The doctors revived me, obviously, and when I came to I could feel a strange connection to someone. I asked a Wicca friend of mine for help and she traced the connection to Kendra. Using other sources I had gained over the last year I found out where Kendra was and found out that she was being targeted by some heavy hitting vamps. So I decided to come down here and visit my slayer sister and to kick your arse for ignoring the warnings my associates and I have been sending you."

Sam's eyes had widened continuously as the story had progressed.

"Why didn't you contact the watchers council?"

"Why would I want to do that,' she asked confused, 'all they would want to do is take me away from everybody I know, forbid me to slay alongside my eclectic associates and to prevent me from having a life. I do just fine, doing my duty and still having a life than you very much."

Just then a phone rang and Buffy pulled out her mobile, 'excuse me a moment please."

"Buffy Summer's phone, Buffy speaking."

Buffy it's Tara, there's a very polite demon waiting at the front door called Clem. He said something about a poker game?

"Tara it's alright, Clem couldn't hurt a fly. Just invite him in and get out a bowl of sweets for him."

Thanks Buffy, bye.

"See ya."

Buffy turned back to the others, 'sorry about that, now what were we talking about?"

While Buffy had been on the phone Kendra had told her watcher about what had happened last night.

"Thank you for assisting Kendra last night,' he spoke grudgingly.

Buffy smiled happily, startling him. "No problem."

"Do you know who attacked Kendra?"

Buffy looked grim, 'unfortunately yes. The blonde dressed as a school girl was a childe of the master. She was trying to get Kendra because only the blood of a slayer can free the master from where he is trapped." She paused for a moment. "That's another reason why I came, it is time you started taking the warnings my associates send you seriously. The vampire's are going to try everything in there power to free him and WE CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN."

Buffy hugged Kendra and slipped her a piece of paper, 'these are my phone numbers, if you ever need any extra slayer power just give me a call. I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Kendra spoke.

They stood there for a moment, just revelling in each others company before a blue Desoto pulled up in front of them. Buffy jumped in and rolled down the window, 'remember, he might be a watcher but even watcher's make mistakes, trust your instincts and when you have the chance, take some time away from all this and have some fun."

They sped of, Tara waving happily from the back seat as she chatted happily with what looked to be a demon munching on . . . sweets, 'I don't want to know she mumbled under her breath before going back into the house.

When she got home the next day Buffy walked into her house then stopped just inside the door, shocked. She recognized this scene only to well. Joyce and Hank were sitting on opposite couches with similar serious expressions on there faces.

"Buffy honey we have something to tell you . . .


	3. Doyle, Lorne and Angel

* * *

The pale dark haired man was tied securely to a chair. He struggled in his bonds, making as little noise as possible while he scanned his surroundings thoroughly. It was a large warehouse filled with multiple packing crates that towered in stack around him. The only windows covered completely and the only reason he knew it was still daytime was because his vampiric senses told him it was. 

Ambushed! The vampire formerly known as Angelus, the Scourge of Europe had been successfully ambushed by an eclectic group of demons. He had just recently arrived in L.A. on his continued search for his grand childe, Spike, and was searching for the demon bar known as Caritas when he senses went on high alert. He'd effectively fought of three of his attackers when they'd managed to corner him into some kind of magical containment field. The last thing Angel remembers after that was the sound of someone chanting, then nothing. Until now.

Angel was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed the sound of approaching footsteps. His demon pride guided him into looking relaxed and he sprawled almost carelessly in his chair. Well as much as one can when both legs and arms are tied so tightly to the chair that if he had been human his blood circulation would have been cut. As it was his limbs were almost numb from the lack of blood.

Moment's later three demons he recognized as Rakajii came into view one of them wearing a medallion which identified it as a Kajii or Mage/Priest of it people. This couldn't be good.

* * *

The atmosphere of the bar was surprisingly welcoming. Surprising considering it was a demon bar and there was currently a blue green demon with razor sharp spikes sticking out from his shoulder blades and elbows singing karaoke up on the stage.

Ever since Buffy and Spike had moved to the hellmouth Tara had found herself spending quite a lot of time there helping out a bit by waitressing when they were short handed and acting as a hostess when the "BOSS" was busy reading someone's aura.

And that is how she found herself sitting at the bar listening to a down on his luck half human half demon drown his sorrows.

"You know . . . what kind of father doesn't tell his son that he is a demon . . . I just don't understand."

Tara nodded sympathetically but couldn't help pointing out, 'at least your completely human family hasn't accused you and every woman in your family out to be demons when you are in reality just a Wicca from a long line of Wicca's."

Doyle was stunned, 'your family did that to you?"

Tara nodded. "My mother died when I was four. My father had me convinced that I was a demon. It wasn't until I met the Slayer that I realised what my mother had told me all those years ago was true. I am really just a Wicca from a long line of Wicca's and proud of it."

"Good for you . . . what's a Slayer?"

"The slayer, also known as the vampire slayer, is one girl in the entire world with the strength, instincts and skill to combat the forces of darkness. She, as I understand it, is chosen by the powers that be."

"Ahh,' Doyle groaned when he heard the name.

Tara was confused by his comment but before she could ask, Doyle was holding his head with a pained expression upon his face. A few minutes passed and Tara was just going to call Lorne for help when he sat up straighter although still a bit shaky.

"I get visions,' he explained wearily to her worried face 'it's passed down from my father's side of the family. The Powers That Be or PTB as I call them send me the visions and then I have to find out what they mean and help who ever it is in need of help." He took a few more deep breaths to calm down. "I just had one of a group of large ugly demons in a warehouse . . . they were surrounding an altar that had a man tied to it well I thought it was a man until he was hit in his face. He changed then, he was a vampire. One of the demons called him Angelus."

"Was there anything else,' Tara asked as she patted him soothingly on the back. Doyle leaned into her touch suddenly exhausted, the frustration of the visions getting to him.

"Yes . . . yes there were strange symbols inscribed in a circular pattern,' he grabbed a napkin and pen and hastily scribbled them down. When he showed them to her Tara paled and slumped back into her seat.

"We're in trouble,' she muttered.

* * *

Buffy sat in the library watching in amusement as Sam Zabuto and Rupert Giles; otherwise known as Kendra's and hers Watchers' had another nauseating polite little fight. Kendra sat next to her on the railing also watching this in amusement.

"They are just . . . so like a couple of little boys fighting over the same toys." Buffy whispered.

Kendra nodded in agreement. "Males can be so immature at times."

"Although Giles does look rather handsome when he is all riled up." Buffy smirks.

"Buffy!' Kendra gasps slightly shocked but then she studied Giles a little bit more closely. His eyes were flashing a dark green as spoke gesturing almost widely. He looked a lot younger at the moment. She whispers 'I must admit that he does look rather dashing like that."

Buffy couldn't contain her surprise "Kendra!"

This was a side if Kendra that she had never experienced in her previous life and something she was having a little trouble adapting to it. But she loved it all the same.

# Buffy? # the unexpected intrusion made the blonde jump a little startled.

# Tara? What's wrong? #

* * *

The taxi pulled up in front of the large two story house. Tara and Doyle jumped out of the cab and Tara dragged Doyle up the path to the large Mahogany door, easily unlocking the door and deactivating the security system.

Doyle barely had a chance to recognize that the furnishings were of a good quality before once more being dragged around by the blonde Wicca to the back of the house and down to the large basement area.

Against one wall there was a large cabinet filled with a wide variety of weapons and various exercise equipment littered the floor. In one corner there was a lounge sweet, entertainment centre and some bean bags. In another corner there was a series of book shelves filled with what looked like some extremely ancient books. In that same corner there was also a large circular table with runes in scripted around it. Another table held only a large map of Las Angeles on it.

It was straight to the book shelves Tara went leaving Doyle to follow behind. He watched as she carefully pulled down one of the older volumes and gently opened it before gesturing him over.

"Are these the runes you saw in your vision?"

Together they sat down to translate the runes in his vision.

The first they found was an upside down and flipped back to front J called UR which was the rune for Power, Energy and Force.

The next Rune looked a lot like a P except with a triangle in place of the curved part. It was called THORN, meaning Strength, Energy and Caution.

After that was a little t shaped Rune, although it didn't have a curved bottom: known as NYD, meaning Need and Necessity.

The next Rune was shaped like a capitol E except that there was no middle appendage and that the other appendages were bent inwards. It is called PEORTH, meaning Mystery and Secrecy.

EOLH was the next rune found meaning Defence and Protection. It was shaped like a Capitol Y with an extra appendage sticking out between the other two.

DAEG meaning Day and Awakening looked very much like two side ways triangles joined together at the points. I I

The seventh Rune they translated was called ODEL meaning Inherited, Property and Ancestors. It looked like a diamond stuck on top of an upside down U.

And lastly was the rune called BEORC meaning, Birth, New beginnings and Renewal. It looked like a capitol B except with triangle shaped appendages.

* * *

Tara double checked just to make sure. It was just as she had suspected. And for one of the very few times in her life Tara swore, in several different languages.

Looking over at her new acquaintance, she took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm down before explaining what she knew.

"They are going to use the Vampire as a sacrifice to raise something. What, I don't know. The vampire in question that you saw, you said his name was Angelus?' he nodded affirmatively, 'Angelus is unique in the fact that not only was he was once known as the Scourge of Europe and the grand childe of the Vampire known as the Master but also because about a century ago he was cursed with a soul."

With a quickly whispered spell and hand movements Tara felt a connection grow between herself and Buffy.

# Buffy? #

* * *

# A new friend of mine had a vision. It was a group of demons surrounding a man tied to an altar, his name is Angelus. #

# ANGEL! Spike did you hear this? #

# I'll pick you up in 5, Luv . . . oh and tell the watchers to be aware of the Harvest. #

# Harvest? # an uncertain accented feminine voice asked.

The voice was familiar and Buffy whipped her head up to look Kendra straight in the eye # Kendra? #

# Buffy? Am I really hearing this? #

# You are hearing this . . . in your mind . . . we're using telepathy. #

# How is this possible? #

# It is possible that your proximity to Buffy has activated your latent telepathic ability # Tara mused # it has been recorded that Slayers of old have had a variety of abilities including Extra-Sensory Perception, Wicca and even a higher then normal IQ. #

# Well I don't know how it could have been activated . . . I don't even know how my own mind thingy was awakened. I didn't have it in my previous life . . . it must have had something to do with the portal . . . or maybe me dying again . . . # Buffy complained.

# Again? # Kendra asked confused.

#Yeh . . . The first time I died I was drowned by the Master. When Xander revived me back with CPR I got an energy boost. I suddenly felt stronger and capable of taking say the order of Teraka out all by my self."

# Just how many times have you died Missy? # Tara demanded.

# Um . . . Twice in my last life and once in this one. #

Someone clearing their throat caught the girls' attention and they looked down to see Giles and Zabuto watching the pair curiously.

"Giles . . . watcher-mine . . . I have to leave right now and I won't be back for at least for a couple of days,' she leaned up and pecked on the cheek making him blush slightly, Buffy winked so only Kendra could see.

# If I hadn't already found my soul-mate I would go for him in milli- second. # "Later Watcher-Mine." With that she was out the door leaving to stunned men and an amused Slayer.

# Buffy do you want me to tell them about the Harvest? # Kendra called instinctively using her new ability.

#Woops! I thought I forgot something. # The Library doors opened again and Buffy poked her head in. "Oh and Giles I heard something was going to go down soon with the Vamps . . . A Harvest I think it was called . . . Later."

After a quick stop of at her house to grab a change of clothes and leave a note to her mother, Buffy and Spike hit the road making it to Las Angeles in record time.

* * *

Tara now dressed in tight fitting black jeans, a black leather knee length jacket, a pair of ankle boots and to top it off a t-shirt proclaiming Wicca's Have More Fun, was carefully placing various items on the table in front of her. In the centre of the table was a bowl inscribed with various symbols around its rim, it was three quarters full of water and a small stone resting on the bottom.

"Hecate, Queen of the Gods, Guardian of life, I call on thee Mother Goddess, Goddess of Wicca, I invoke thee."

Tara added an unrecognizable liquid to the bowl and stirred the new mixture with her athame. Placing her athame on a special bit of cloth, the blonde Wicca placed her hand over the bowl, sprinkling crushed herbs to the mixture.

"To guide me wisely, As I strive to help, A lost one in need, Liam O'Reilly."

Tara added a photocopied sketch of Angel to the mixture.

"Although once led astray, By those who wouldst only harm, As a warrior he has yet to fulfil, His future, his destiny"

A showers of sparks erupted from the bowl momentarily blinding the occupants of the room and when they could see again the bowl was empty except for the small stone. Tara took hold of the stone and set it on the map of LA and watched as it moved on its own.

* * *

Doyle had been silent as he had watched the small woman work her Wicca and now watched curiously as the stone moved on the map into the warehouse district and stop at a specific block. Checking the address he couldn't help but groan.

At Tara's curious look he explained, 'I know that place, Harry Wakefield, the owner, had hired some rather seedy people to kidnap his wife's lover and they hade taken me my mistake. Luckily, Harry had pictures of the real man and when he saw me he new instantly that the grunt he had hired had stuffed up royally."

A small smile appeared on her face, 'You, Doyle, are a very interesting character!"

Doyle couldn't help but return the smile. Straightening up and pretending to adjust the lapels of a smoking jacket he took hold of her hand and bowed over it, kissing it in the old fashioned way, 'Why thank you kind Lady,' he spoke in a really bad posh accent.

"Well, well, well, and what have you been up to young Lady." A voice spoke causing the pair to jump in fright and whirl towards the door.

* * *

"Buffy,' the blonde whined.

Spike couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Tara blush crimson.

"Well, well Glinda's been a naughty little Wicca,' he teased.

"Spike!"

He studied the bloke beside Tara carefully, and then cleared his throat. "Right then, what are your intentions towards Tara?" He demanded.

The badly dressed half demon just looked at the bleached blonde stunned.

"Not now Spike,' Buffy ordered 'you can interrogate Tara's new friend after we stop the demons from using Angel for their nefarious scheme."

"Hey,' was Tara's ignored protest.

Spike clapped his hands together and gaining their attention, he then rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Right then Kiddies, what are we dealing with here?"

He watched as Tara rushed over to the table and come back carting a large book. She opened it showing a sketch of a Demon. "This is a Rakajii. They originate from the Viking era and at one stage were some of the most powerful demons roaming the earth at that time. That is until a Slayer in the region teamed up with a Wicca trio known as the 'Charmed ones' the strongest Wicca's at that time. The Rakijii had attempted to open a Hellmouth which had resided in that area. Most of them were defeated and their knowledge of magic destroyed, but some small groups had managed to escape and with them bits and pieces of their power." She flipped the page and showed them a picture of a medallion. "Doyle saw one of the Rakajii wearing this. It means that that certain Rakajii is a Mage of its people and will be the most dangerous to deal with. I have managed to use a location spell to find Angel." She gestured for them to follow her to the Map then prompted Doyle to takeover. "Doyle knows more about this area than I do."

"It belongs to a Harry Wakefield but is no longer used. The buildings that surround it are rundown and in serious need of repair. It's in one of the older warehouse districts. It has two entrances. One is a normal door to the office and two is the large sliding doors that the trucks go through. The only windows are high up close to the ceiling."

Tara then took over again. "The only ways to defeat the Rakajii is to behead them or to cut them through the heart which is located in its stomach and protected with a shield like casing."

"Have you got what you need to stop the Raktagino magic guy, Tara?" Spike smirked at the look of exasperation that covered the Wicca's face as Buffy deliberately mangled the name.

"Rakajii, Buffy, Rakajii! And yes I do have all I need."

"Good,' the slayer turned to Doyle 'can you use any weapons?"

He shrugged, 'I have a passing acquaintance with crossbows." Buffy took one out of the cabinet and handed it to him.

"Show me,' she ordered. They watched as he loaded it with little trouble and locket the arrow in place. "Good enough." She said then pulled out a pair of swords. Spike felt his senses heighten for the approaching battle as he strapped the offered sword onto his back.

Soon they were all set and ready to roll.

* * *

Angel struggled uselessly from his where he laid tied down on an altar. About a dozen Rakajii surrounded him. The Kajii had yet to show up. His sensitive hearing caught the heartbeats of three humans nearby and his stomach felt the funny way it did when a member of his family was nearby. Just then the Kajii turned up and began chanting in some language he didn't recognise.

A flicker at the corner of his eye caught his attention and he saw two figures creeping atop of the stacks of crates. One of them his grandchilde Spike.

Spike and the female took aim with their crossbows and let loose a shot, killing two Rakajii instantly. They managed to kill two more until the shocked demons finally reacted.

One of them went stayed to guard Angel but teenage girl leapt from the top of the crates over the demon and landed standing with her feet astride Angel. Pulling a knife out she cut the bonds around his wrists and handed him the knife. "I'm a Slayer." She said simply then rushed off wielding her sword.

Angel watched the two blondes, Slayer and Vampire as they worked as a quick and deadly team, dispatching the demons with sharp efficiency. A Rakajii came at him from his left and using the knife the Slayer had given him and the many years of Tai Chi he had practiced he dodged its flailing arms and stabbed it in its stomach, using his vampire strength to break through its protective shell.

"Duck!" shouted someone. Suddenly a bolt came from out of know where heading straight for him, he ducked and turned to see it lodge in the stomach of a Rakajii which was sneaking up behind him.

Turning back Angel saw another person come out from the tower of crates, a man with a crossbow at the ready. A second figure followed, she was another blonde. Her fingers wove an intricate pattern in the air as she chanted in Old Celtic. It was her that was stopping the Kajii from using its magic.

* * *

Tara struggled to keep a hold on the Kajii. It was strong and fought against the magical bonds she had created. She chanced a quick glance at the others and saw that they had defeated all of the others. Buffy looked at her questioningly and Tara replied with a nod. The slayer then used all of her strength and lobbed its head off.

Tara sighed with relief. "That . . . that was harder . . . harder then I thought it would be." She managed to gasp out.

* * *

"Are you all right Luv?" Spike asked concerned. She nodded affirmatively. He tried to ignore the poof's presence.

"Spike what are doing here? Why are you working with a Slayer? What happened to Dru?"

No such luck.

"Not here,' Buffy interrupted Angel. "Tara, do we have to do anything special to dispose of the bodies?"

"No, we just have to burn them." She spoke a quick incantation and the bodies disappeared in a burst of magical fire.

"Thanks Luv,' Spike said.

Buffy took charge again. "All right then first we should clean up a bit, and then let's head to Caritas. We'll discuss what we need to there." She turned to Angel, 'do you have anywhere your staying?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where Caritas is?"

"Yes."

"Let's go now then, remember, Caritas in about an hour."

Without waiting for anybody she left, Tara and Doyle flanking her instinctively.

* * *

An hour later, Angel entered the karaoke bar and looked around for the others. Spike stood behind the bar with another bar tender serving drinks. Doyle sat on one of the stools and the two were talking seriously about something.

The slayer and the witch were talking to a green demon with small horns protruding from his head. Angel decided to talk to the slayer first. He was curious about why she hadn't staked him when she had the chance. The fact that she was working with a Vampire, a half demon and a witch also confused him.

He walked up to the trio. "Buffy?"

"Angel." She began the introductions. "Lorne this is Angel formerly known as Angelus the Scourge of Europe and currently a Vampire with a soul. Angel, this Lorne, the owner of Caritas and a demon from a demon dimension. He is also a reader of souls."

Angel shook his hand. "So you're Angel,' Lorne spoke 'you do know that you have been chosen to be a 'warrior if the light' by the powers that be don't you?"

"What?"

* * *


	4. Welcome to the Hellmouth

* * *

Two weeks later - Summers residence, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale

Buffy was curled into the crook of Spikes arm. The couple were lying together in bed in Buffy's new room.

"God, I really hate these dreams,' Buffy grumbles.

Spike hugged her to him. "What were they about Luv?"

"They're pre-cognitive dreams or nightmares about the Master."

"Poor you, having to dream about the old bastard. He's bad enough in person."

Buffy just mumbled in agreement.

"Buffy? It's time to get up sweetie."

"I'm up, Mom!" she calls back

"Don't want to be late for your first day!" Joyce says from in the hall.

"No... Wouldn't want that" she mutters under her breath. Spike laughs at her and gets an elbow in his stomach for it. Buffy goes to get up but is pulled back by Spike.

"What no kiss goodbye,' he pouts cutely. Buffy smiles back and they kiss deeply.

"Buffy." Joyce calls from down the stairs making Buffy jump.

"I'm coming." Buffy calls back. Spike leers at her words and Buffy swats him playfully, 'not that way you pervert." This time Buffy jumps out of bed, grabs her clothes and makes it into the bathroom before Spike can react, her laughter taunting Spike who falls back onto the bed horny as hell.

* * *

Xander Harris swerved in and out between students as he unskilfully rode his skateboard.

"Scuse me, comin' through, pardon me, 'scuse me, whoa! 'Scuse me, not sure how to stop! Please move, whoa, 'scuse me... Whoa!"

He is distracted by the sight of Kendra McPherson actually wearing a dress and doesn't notice that he's headed right for the stair railing, he crashes into it and falls underneath it, groaning in pain. A girl dressed very conservatively walks up and has to step high to avoid tripping over his legs.

"I'm okay. I feel good." He says more to himself before grinning cheerfully up at his best friend, Willow Rosenberg.

She looks down at him, smiling and pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Willow! You're so very much the person that I wanted to see!' he gets up.

"Oh, really?' she quirks an eyebrow and they begin walking toward the school.

"Yeah. You know, I kinda had a problem with the math."

"Uh huh, which part?"

"The math,' he states plainly as if she should've known that, 'can you help me out tonight, please, be my study buddy?' he begs with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, what's in it for me?' Willow asks smiling shyly.

"A shiny nickel!"

"Okay. Do you have 'Theories in Trig'? You should check it out."

Xander looks confused, 'Check it out?"

"From the library? . . . Where the books live."

"Right, I'm there! See, I wanna change..."

Just then another boy walks up and greets them. His name is Jesse. He is Xander and Willow's other best friend.

"Hey, hey,' Jesse says as he and Xander slap hands.

"Hey, Jesse, what's what?"

* * *

A jeep pulls to a stop to drop Buffy off out front of the school. She hops out and happily greets the waiting slayer with a hug.

"Hey Kendra, how're you doing?"

"I am well, how are you?"

"Glad to see you again, not good to be near the hell mouth again, happy to make friends with the others again, nervous about school and . . ."

The Jamaican girl can't help but smile fondly at the other girl before interrupting.

"I'll walk you to the principles office."

"Not there again,' Buffy exclaimed mournfully, 'do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you're a meanie,' she pouted. They walk into the school.

* * *

The threesomes stare in shock as the quiet Kendra led the new girl inside.

"New girl!' Jesse blurts out.

"Pretty much a hottie!" Xander says.

"I heard someone was transferring...' Willow adds

"So tell!' Xander demands.

"Tell what?" Jesse asks baffled.

"What's the stitch, what do ya know about her?"

"New girl!" he shrugs.

"Well, you're certainly a fountain of nothing,' Xander complains.

Willow just looks on in amusement at their antics.

* * *

Buffy comes out of Mr. Flutie's office and is joined by Kendra. They walk silently towards the library for a few moments before Kendra speaks up.

"How is Tara doing?"

"Tara is doing well. She's moving here next week, her Aunt has to go on a business trip and she felt that she would be safer here under the protection of Spike and I, especially after what had almost happened to her,' at Kendra's questioning look Buffy hastily adds 'LA isn't the safest of places, particularly for young women living alone. At least here all she has to deal with is the occasional vampire or demon, and her Aunt has been teaching her a lot of protection spells along with mine and Spike's training she is very well capable of holding of all most anything until help arrives, if she can't deal with it herself, I don't like the fact that she could even come into contact with demons or vamps but behind that shy innocent face she has a back bone that goliath couldn't break and she refuses to ever be a victim again."

"I don't understand why anybody would want to hurt Tara. She has such a pure soul." Kendra murmured.

Buffy nods in agreement as she pushes the well-known doors open. Inside, she looks around. Two familiar figures are standing at the book checkout counter and Buffy unconsciously relaxes at the sight of Giles as his warm familiar eyes look up to meet her own. Buffy smiles brightly and bounds over to him.

"Hi I'm Buffy, you must me Giles, It's great to meet 'cha,' she says shaking his hand.

Rupert Giles blushes at the enthusiastic greeting and clears his throat before saying "Ah yes . . . It is a pleasure meeting you as well Miss Summers,' for a moment Rupert swore he saw her eyes shadow as he spoke her name.

"No, Giles, please just call me Buffy, if you call me Miss Summers, I'll start looking around for my mum."

"If you like . . . Buffy." Buffy's smile widened even further at that, before a more serious expression settled on her face.

"Giles, can we meet later to talk about Slayer stuff, right now I need some text books for class."

"Right . . . sure . . . what texts do you need?" she hands him her list. "Right, I won't be but a moment." Buffy smiles once again. She'd forgotten just how cute and shy her watcher had been when she'd first met him.

Meanwhile, Kendra was standing next to her watcher, curious about the meeting between the other two. She knew that Buffy had known Giles in her previous life and had wondered just how Buffy was going to handle it. She gave a little sigh at the instant connection they seemed to make before turning to face Mr. Zabuto.

Sam Zabuto looked down at his charge, 'is there anything unusual to report from last nights patrol?"

Kendra shook her head negatively, 'I dusted two vampires last night and Buffy dusted three. There was no sign of any suspect activity."

Buffy nodded in agreement at Kendra's assessment.

Giles came back with her books and Buffy takes them grabs Kendra by the hand and drags her out the door calling goodbye.

* * *

The school quad at Lunch time.

Willow is sitting on a bench, waiting for Jesse and Xander to join her as she opens her lunch. She is surprised when Kendra and the new girl come along instead.

"Uh, Hi! Willow, right?" the new girl asks.

Willow looks startled. "Why? I-I mean, hi! Uh, did you want me to move?"

Buffy smiles, 'Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Buffy,' and, uh, then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favour,' she and Kendra sit down next to her, 'It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while."

"Why?" Willow asks confused. Buffy feels sad at the reminder of just how insecure Willow was when they first met.

"Because I am new here and I want to do well in my classes and I heard a rumour that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up."

"Oh, I could totally help you out! Uh, if you have sixth period free we could meet in the library?"

"Sure, do you mind if Kendra joins us though."

"No problem, just as long as my friend Xander can join us, I'm helping him with Math."

"Certainly. The more the merrier. "

Just then two boys arrive; Xander hops up onto the wall behind the girls and sits on it between them and Jesse stands in front of them and drops his bag.

"Hey!" Jesse says

"You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We're interrupting." Xander says as he tosses his bag to Jesse.

"Hey!" Buffy greets with a smile.

"Hello." Kendra says quietly.

"Hey!" Willow chirps cheerfully.

"Hey there!" Jesse reply's as he drops Xander's bag next to his own.

"Buffy, Kendra, this is Jesse and that's Xander."

Xander asks 'So what do you do for fun, what do you like, what do you look for in a man, let's hear it."

"Do you have any dark, painful secrets you'd like us to publish?" Jesse grins.

"Gee, everyone wants to know about me. How keen." Buffy says a bit taken aback over there questioning.

"Well, not much goes on in a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale. You're pretty big news." Xander points out.

"I'm not. Really." Buffy denies unconvincingly.

They chat for a while longer until she notices Giles trying to get her attention at the stairs that lead into the school and nudges Kendra to see if she also noticed. The other slayer nods her head indistinctively in response.

"Well, we'd love to sit and chat, Kendra and I have a few things to do so I'll see you 6th period in the Library right?" Buffy looks questioningly at Willow, who smiles in agreement. The three friends watch curiously as the two girls catch up with the new librarian.

* * *

"What's the stich?" Buffy asks.

Giles looks puzzled, 'Sorry?"

"What's the 411?"

"The 411,' when he still looked baffled, Buffy elaborated 'the information, the story, what's going on?"

"Ah,' Giles exclaimed in comprehension. "Well, uh, Mr. Zabuto and I thought now would be an ideal time to discuss your . . . um . . . calling and how we are going to go about . . . um . . . working together."

"Okay,' Buffy agreed with a smile and they went through the double doors into the library.

Giles went over to the counter and picked up a large old book, "According to my research, the influx of the undead, the . . . supernatural occurrences, it's been building for years." He looked up from the his reading, 'I believe that that is why there is suddenly two slayers abroad in the world and why you both have been sent here."

"Ooh yay' Buffy rolled her eyes speaking sarcastically 'apocalypse alert."

"This is not a laughing manner" Giles looked affronted by her attitude.

"Chill Watcher man, I know that there is something big about to happen here, that's why I'm here and not in Spain with my lovable father and his secretary of the month; seriously though, certain sources in the LA magical community have hinted that a certain Master Vampire has been preparing to escape from his underworld entrapment where he has spent the last so many decades since the last time he tried to open the hellmouth." Both watchers look stunned at this new knowledge, 'and no I cannot divulge these sources as they are very private citizens and yes I am sure that this information is correct, the oracles of the powers that be confirmed it."

* * *

Outside the school and behind some bushes and through the ground, the lair of the Master, there are candles everywhere. Vampires bearing torches are gathering and the vampire Luke chants.

"The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake, and the world will bleed. Amen!"


	5. The Harvest

* * *

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. . . Again?

* * *

# Buffy do you want me to tell them about the Harvest? # Kendra called instinctively using her new ability.

#Woops! I thought I forgot something. # The Library doors opened again and Buffy poked her head in. "Oh and Giles I heard something was going to go down soon with the Vamps . . . A Harvest I think it was called . . . Later."

* * *

Now . . .

* * *

Kendra muffled an uncharacteristic giggle as she watched the confused Watchers stare dazedly at the still swinging doors.

# Buffy? #

# Kendra? #

# What is the Harvest? #

# Do you remember what I told Giles when I first met him, I mean about the Master trying to break free from his underground prison? #

# Yes. #

# Well, he is going to try and gain enough power by turning another Vampire into a vessel use it to drain a large group of victims. I suggest you scout out the places other teens our age hang out. Apparently our young healthy selves make for popular eating. # Buffy finished dryly.

# Thank you. #

# Anything to save as many lives as possible. See ya Kendra and try to have some fun. #

# Good Bye Buffy. #

After the mental conversation, Kendra felt a slight headache coming on. Her brain was strained using muscles that she wasn't used to using. Massaging her forehead with her fingers she tuned back in on what Mr Zabuto and Giles were doing. They were ruffling through there books looking as if they had completely forgotten she was there.

"I'm going out on Patrol,' she announced causing them to jump in surprise. If this continued the two were going to have heart attacks then Buffy and she would be left without any Watchers.

- Hmm. No! Naughty Kendra, bad thoughts. -

Being surrounded by American teenagers had warped her sense of humour. Hurriedly she grabbed her slaying gear and left.

- Vampires now, loose your mind later. -

Oh my god she was starting to sound like Buffy.

* * *

It was a clear cool night and the moon was shining brightly in the deep blue sky. Walking through the quiet empty suburban streets and into a park, Kendra could almost believe that this was a normal town.

As if on cue a tingling of warning ran through her and she instinctively ran across the park to where the danger was coming from. At first she couldn't spot where the disturbance was coming from until a figure flew straight at her and over her head. Turning she saw that the figure was a Vampire. She dusted it quickly then looked around to what or who was strong enough to send a Vampire that far away.

There just beyond the play ground area was a girl wearing a black shirt, jeans and a baggy jacket. Her hand was held out in front of her and Kendra could feel the mystical energy the other girl was emitting. She was moving forward cautiously, jumping at the slightest sounds.

Kendra moved slowly into the girls view and waited patiently for her to take notice of her. The other girl froze, pale and shaking but as if sensing there was no threat yet she slowly continued forward.

Kendra calmly stayed where she was using no sudden movements, much the way she did when she was coaxing scared animals out of hiding. She recognized this girl from school and the power she produced felt a lot like the Witch doctors she grew up amongst.

Finally she stopped about 5 metres from where the slayer stood and nervously asked, 'who are you?"

"I'm Kendra;' she spoke softly 'I go to Sunnydale High School and am in the same year as you Amy."

"Kendra? . . . The transfer student from Jamaica?"

"Yes, I am."

"Did . . . did,' she took a deep breath then managed to gasp out 'did you see a man around here anywhere?"

"Do you mean the vampire?"

The girl went on guard again, 'what are you? How do . . . do you know about Va . . . Vampires?"

"I am a Vampire Slayer."

"A slayer,' Amy gasped 'I've heard about Slayers but I never thought that I would meet one of them."

"May I ask what you are Amy? I can sense your power."

"I'm a Wicca or Witch I believe the more known term is."

Kendra then closed the gap between them and held out her hand to shake. "I am pleased to meet you Amy.

"It's nice to meet you to Kendra."

"Can I escort you to wherever you were heading?"

"Please,' was Amy's reply 'I'm already late home and my Dad will be worried." She hooked her arm with Kendra's and the two teens walked of chatting away happily.

* * *

Daniel Osborne, the guitar player from the band Dingoes Ate My Baby otherwise known as Oz, watched as his mother completed her meditation. He didn't want to interrupt her. He wore a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt that looked baggy on his skinny frame. His hair was dyed a bright green and a guitar sat in his lap.

Diane Osborne, his mother, was an almost exact replica of himself only female and 20 years older her longer hair was dyed purple.

A slight rustling broke him out of his thoughts and he looked back up to see Diane stand up. She looked at him questioningly.

"New song,' he stated simply making sure that his guitar is tuned. She nodded. Then he sang, feet tapping a beat.

"We have the chance to turn the pages over

We can write what we want to write

We gotta make ends meet, before we get much older

We're all someone's daughter

We're all someone's son

How long can we look at each other

Down the barrel of a gun?

You're the voice, try and understand it

Make a noise and make it clear

Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo

We're not gonna sit in silence

We're not gonna live with fear

Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo

This time, we know we all can stand together

With the power to be powerful

Believing we can make it better

We're all someone's daughter

We're all someone's son

How long can we look at each other

Down the barrel of a gun?

You're the voice, try and understand it

Make a noise and make it clear

Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo

We're not gonna sit in silence

We're not gonna live with fear

Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo

ooooh We're all someone's daughter

We're all someone's son

How long can we look at each other

Down the barrel of a gun?

You're the voice, try and understand it

Make a noise and make it clear

Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo

We're not gonna sit in silence

We're not gonna live with fear

Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo

Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo  
Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo

We're not gonna sit in silence

We're not gonna live with fear"

He let the last chords fade then looked back at his mother. She had a good ear for music.

"Cool,' was all she said. Satisfied with that response he headed out the door. He had practice to get to.

* * *

Kendra strolled energetically through the graveyard, blood pumping and ready for action. She had, for the first time in memory just made her own friend. Something she would never have thought of before meeting Buffy, but now something she wouldn't mind trying again. The fact that she would not have to lie to her new friend about what she was was what had decided it for her.

Suddenly a newly risen vampire came running at her from her right and sighing happily she took out mister pointy and fought it using all of her training and a few moves Spike and Buffy had shown her. While the dust blew away in the breeze she took note of where it had come from. It was the grave she had meant to stake out, 'no pun intended,' as it was thought that he could be a possible Vamp. It gave her no satisfaction to know that she had been right.

No longer so happy she continued and took a detour off her patrolling route and headed to the teenage club known as the Bronze. Amy had told her it was a popular hangout and had pointed out that it was also a favourite feeding ground for the Vampires. Therefore it was possible that it was also the place that the Master's vessel would use for the Harvest.

* * *

Amy sat up with a start she'd just been thinking of her new friend when she had a feeling of foreboding and saw a flash of her fighting a lot of Vampires. Kendra was in trouble.

"I have to help,' she muttered to herself and stuffing her feet into the nearest pair of shoes, a pair of bunny slippers, she picked up her magical bag and raced out of the house.

* * *

Oz turned the corner and tensed slightly as the van shook, one of these days it was going to fall apart. Tonight wasn't that night. With a few deep breaths he calmed down. It was nearing the full moon or he normally wasn't this tense.

His Werewolf senses were heightened. Turning another corner he blinked then blinked again. No he wasn't imagining it, there running down the road was one of his classmates Amy, wearing Bunny slippers, jeans and a t-shirt. Waves of nervous determination were rolling from her.

He pulled alongside her. "Lift?"

She jumped in and said 'Bronze,' in response. He put the petal to the metal.

* * *

Kendra struggled in the crowd of vampires. She'd checked the Bronze like Amy had suggested and gotten there just in time to stop the male Vampire with the three pointed star on its forehead from eating a tall balky black man. And then the fight was on. 10 Vampires and one Slayer, she was in trouble. Grabbing a nearby pool cue, she began twisting it expertly then using it to stake the Vamps. She had managed to eventually dust four of them before two of the vampires had her arms locked behind her back making it almost impossible for the Slayer to move. They dragged her up to the stage where the vampire with the marking on his head stood.

"Ahh . . .' it rasped with relish, 'a slayer."

It went to bite her neck, Kendra struggling to get free, when suddenly the Vessel was thrown back by an invisible force. Looking around Kendra could see Amy standing in the doorway, arm outstretched and hand flat, eyes flashing dangerously and hair blowing in an invisible wind. Behind her was a green haired teenage male who quickly began urging the patrons out of the club to safety.

Taking advantage of her captives' astonishment she broke free and using Mr. Pointy quickly dusted the two leaving three more Vampires and the Vessel to deal with. Confident that she could leave the others to Amy and acquaintance, Kendra focused on the Vessel. They moved back and forth trading blows.

* * *

A squeal caught Oz's attention. Looking around he saw a brunette being dragged of by a Vampire. A vampire had killed his father. Moving closer to them he saw that it was the rich snob of a girl that had been dating Devon, one of his band mates. Cordelia Chase.

Moving silently he snuck up on them and staked it through the back causing it to dust. He then firmly led the shaking girl to the entrance, where a conservative redhead was standing looking around.

* * *

Amy moved forward from the doorway and stretched her senses, feeling around for any Vampires. There and there. Two female's hauling two dark haired boys with them to the rear exit of the club.

Smirking slightly she pulled a couple of stakes from her bag and left them sitting on what seemed like thin air. Eyes sparking once more she narrowed them in concentration and watched as they flew straight and true into the Vamps hearts. The two boys looked around frantically until they spotted Willow standing by the door. They rushed over to her and both looked her over for any injuries while she hugged them both.

Amy couldn't remember why her and Willow had pulled apart but was happy that she had obviously made two very close friends. Next to Willow stood Oz he was looking up at the stage. Amy looked also and saw Kendra fighting a tough looking Vampire.

* * *

Kendra was growing tired. Noticing that the club was now entirely empty except for the small group standing by the door she moved out onto the open dance floor, flipping backwards a few times until she reached the pool tables, the Vampire following right behind her. On her last flip she one- handedly picked up a broken pool cue and as she stood back up she staked him.

Looking back up at the doorway she saw that only Amy and the green haired teen were still there. Tiredly she made her way over to them.

"Are you all right?" she asked concernedly, accent deeper then usual.

"I'm OK,' Amy said. She looked fine. So did the boy with her.

"Kendra." She introduced herself.

"Oz."

"Slayer."

"Werewolf,' was the simple reply and looking in each others eyes they realised they had found a mutual non-talkative, something rare in people their age. Looking at her watch, she was startled to see how late it was.

"I have to go, I have to report to my Watcher,' she said thinking nothing of the fact that she had just revealed her identity to a virtual stranger.

"Lift?" Oz offered.

"Thank you,' Kendra agreed and taking Amy's arm she followed as Oz led them over to his Van.

* * *

Buffy sat, bored on the banister rail in the Library. She and Spike had returned not long ago from LA and as soon as she had come inside the Library both Watchers had begun lecturing her on her responsibility. Naturally she ignored them both.

Stifling a yawn she was just about to forget them both and leave, Kendra hadn't been seen since she left for patrol and Buffy was worried, when the doors opened and in came Amy with Kendra following leaning on Oz's arm. Concerned she moved forward checking her sister slayer for any injuries. "Are you OK? What happened?"

"I am all right Buffy,' Kendra soothed 'just tired. A group of Vampires attacked the Bronze; one of them had a three pointed star on his brow."

# It was the Harvest then. # Buffy mentally replied, # But why didn't you call for help? #

# I forgot. # Kendra replied sheepishly.

# So I see that you've made some friends. Amy and Oz, nice choice, do you maybe want to introduce us? #

# Yes your Majesty. #

# Brat. # sharing an affectionate smile both turned to the Wicca and Werewolf.

"Buffy, I'd like to introduce you to Amy Madison and Oz, Amy is a Wicca and Oz is a Werewolf. Oz, Amy I'd like to introduce you to Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

* * *

Author notes: Next chapter will hopefully come within the next month, I have holidays soon and I have a lot of work for my childcare course that I have to complete before then, please be patient just a little bit longer!

The song was an Aussie singerJohnny Farnham's song that I happen to love called "You're the Voice".

Thank you to all of my reviewers:

Nez, Tora Tigress, sparrow, Arianna, Stephanie, Anne-Marie, AngelicMoonDj, ura, rarachie, dramaqueen, Primadonna, Cherry4, cool name, Hyper Bee, prettyzelda, alli, Axhuraea, Korilian, Slayerq, Samson, sprirtdream, The Unicorn, Ginger2, Lady Shadowfire, Fangboy, SunnyD, Annette, Abs Dax, Spikerox, doo daa, site, ilovespike-02, irismoon, captuniv, aerijade, Falcon-Rider, Clatu Virata Nicto, Veggie-Babu-chan, LdyWntrDrgn, Sweet Sere, Fire Senshi, TheFaceInTheCrowd, Ginger, Teri, Doc4, Harry2, ello, Stacey, Vampire Mistress, selyne, Jolie, Kelly, Erin D., Selene, TannimnU, manticore-gurl071134, slincoln, cometgal, Vld, Kilea, Lady of the Song Queen of the Dance, JenH, the-ladyship-writers, immortalbuffyfan, BunnyKat, Sean, Buffy4Ever, wolfess, And any others that I lost while I am/have been redoing this fic.


	6. HELP

Help! I re-read your reviews and I agree that this fic need a lot of editing, will someone please become my beta-reader? Please! I also promise that I will replace this note with the next chapter soon!

Yours truly,

FantasyChick


End file.
